The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style)
AnimationMovies411's Spoof of The Secret of NIMH Cast: *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Mrs Brisby *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Jeremy *The Sultan (Aladdin) as Nicodemus *Papi (The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove) as Mr Ages *Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) as Auntie Shrew *Sabor (Tarzan) as The Great Owl *Arthur/Wart (The Sword In The Stone) as Justin *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Jenner *Mr Snoops (The Rescuers) as Sullivan *Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven (When David is Martain Brisby)) or Penny (The Rescuers (When Cody is Martain Brisby)) as Teresa Brisby *David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (When Anne Marie is Teresa Brisby)) or Cody (The Rescuers Down Under (When Penny is Teresa Brisby)) as Martin Brisby *Jenny (Oliver and Company) as Cynthia Brisby *Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) as Timmy Brisby *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Brutus *Peter Pan as Jonathan Brisby *Farmer Paul-Aladdin (Aladdin) *Beth Fitzgibbons-Jasmine (Aladdin) *Billy Fitzgibbons-Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940)) *Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Dragon the Cat *Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Miss Right Scenes: *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 1-Prologe/Main Tittles *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 2-Melody Vissits Papi/Asking For Medicine *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 3-Melody Meets Kuzco/Joanna The Goanna Attack *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 4-Kuzco Potential *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 5-Auntie Carlotta/Flying Dream *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 6-Moving Day *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 7-Seeking Wisdom/The Great Leopaord *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 8-Hepful Kuzco *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 9-Exploration/Captain Hook Chases Melody Away *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 10-Meets Arthur/The Great Council Meeting *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 11-Kuzco Gets All Up *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 12-The Sultan/The Story of NIMH *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 13-The Rose/McLeach's Plan *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 14-The Plan/Melody Volenteers *The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 15-Kuzco's Mission *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 16-Drugging Joanna The Goanna/Captured *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 17-A Goanna Form NIMH/Moving Melody's House *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 18-Melody's Escape/McLeach Takes Over *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 19-Wart/Arthur vs McLeach *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 20-The House Sinks/The Rose's Power *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 21-New Power/Kuzco Finds Malina *The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) Part 22-End Credits Movie User *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Vidoe Movie and TV Shows *The Little Mermaid 2:Return to The Sea *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Aladdin *Oliver and Comanpany *Pinocchio *Winnie The Pooh Movies and Series *Peter Pan *Peter Pan Return to Neverland *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School * The Jungle Book Voices * Elizabeth Hartman * Artur Malet * Don Deluise * Hermione Baddeley * Shamen Doherty * Will Hicks * Jodi Hicks * Derek Jacobi * Ian Fried * John Carradine * Peter Strauss * Paul Shenar * Aldo Ray * Edie McClurg * Tom Hartten * Lucille Bills * Tara Strong * David Spade * Judith Baris * Michelle Stacy * Natelie Gregory * George C Scott * Joe Flynn * Dogauls Seal * Val Bettin Warring *STOP Change Don't Does Spongebob characters as Sullivan with Idiotic Ideas Gallery Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue movie spoofs Category:The Liltte Mermaid 2:Return to Sea Pictures